Nouveau monde
by Yesbutnoreally
Summary: Eleonor, une Moldue d'une vingtaine d'années, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, va tout à coup se découvrir une vie extraordinaire.


Une vague de désespoir déferla sur elle. Elle se tenait à quatre pattes, le visage enfoui dans un maelström de fils et de prises électriques. Ses doigts ramenèrent rageusement quelques mèches ébène derrière son oreille et elle entreprit de jeter un regard noir au poste de télévision qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Ce fichu appareil qui ne se décidait pas à fonctionner ! Le manuel d'utilisation et la télécommande gisaient sur le parquet ciré, vite abandonnés.

La jeune femme se leva avec peine et secoua la tête avec colère. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de refuser l'installation à domicile ? Elle était nulle dans tout ce qui impliquait se servir de ses mains... Une petite voix insidieuse lui chuchota que les frais supplémentaires lui auraient ôté tout espoir de manger autre chose que des pâtes au beurre pendant le reste du mois, mais elle la fit taire, décidée à ne pas sombrer dans l'apitoiement sur elle-même. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, se répétait-elle, ce sera bientôt terminé, ce travail de caissière devrait lui permettre de garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant encore quelque temps – car, elle ne le réalisait que maintenant, elle ne vivait pas, elle survivait.

Elle passa devant le miroir accroché au mur de son salon, et son reflet lui parut soudain tout à fait étranger. Qui était-ce là ? Une courte crinière de cheveux noirs hérissés, un visage aux joues un peu trop pleines et aux yeux d'un marron tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Une petite bouche qui en ce moment arborait une moue boudeuse. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée belle, mais aujourd'hui, ses traits défaits et ses cheveux en épis ne faisaient que renforcer cette opinion d'elle-même.

Tout à coup, un coup de sonnette, strident, insistant, l'arracha à sa rêverie. Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée d'être dérangée, mais se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et marmonna un vague « bonjour », s'attendant à quelqu'un qui faisait du porte-à-porte ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, avant de lever les yeux sur le visiteur. Sa petite voix intérieure émit un sifflement appréciateur. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle était en effet tout sauf repoussant. Une chevelure roux foncé dont les quelques mèches blondes, comme décolorées par le soleil, éclairaient un visage bronzé. De grands yeux d'un bleu lumineux. Un sourire presque charmeur qui dévoilait une rangée de dents étincelantes. Il n'était pas très grand, mais était bien bâti : de larges épaules, des bras musclés. Pourtant, ce qui la frappait surtout, ce n'était pas son apparence plutôt plaisante, mais une sorte de familiarité elle avait l'impression de le connaître, bien qu'elle fût sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant.

L'inconnu s'éclaircit la voix puis demanda d'une voix chaude, rassurante :

« Vous êtes bien Eleonor Whittaker ?

Euh... Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Je m'appelle Charlie, annonça-t-il lentement, comme avec prudence, son large sourire s'estompant quelque peu. Charlie Weasley. »

Le cœur d'Eleonor rata un battement. Charlie... Weasley ? Le personnage qu'elle adorait dans sa saga préférée ? Non... Elle devait avoir mal entendu. A moins que ce ne fût seulement un de ses homonymes – ce n'étaient pas un prénom et un nom si rares. Ce n'était pas possible, Charlie Weasley n'était qu'un personnage de fiction - certes plutôt réel pour qui avait lu ces livres - mais rien de plus qu'une personne issu de l'imagination d'une écrivaine. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir juste en face d'elle, sur le pas de la porte de son appartement. Pourtant, cet air étrangement familier qu'elle lui avait trouvé s'expliquait mieux maintenant : il ressemblait fort à l'image mentale qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Cependant elle devait halluciner.

« Je... Weasley ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Oui... Charlie Weasley, répéta-t-il sans plus sourire cette fois-ci, en voyant qu'Eleonor avait de plus en plus de mal à croire ce qu'elle vivait. S'il vous plaît... Ne vous évanouissez pas... C'est ainsi qu'a réagi la dernière.

La dernière... la dernière quoi ? (Eleonor était toujours aussi perdue, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif par les derniers mots de son interlocuteur.)

La dernière Moldue à qui j'ai rendu visite et à qui j'ai annoncé que je devais l'emmener dans le monde sorcier.

Le monde sorcier ? répéta-t-elle avec un air à la fois sceptique et incertain. Non, c'est impossible, je dois rêver...

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, répliqua Charlie d'un ton ferme bien que désabusé.

Donc tu... vous... vous êtes en train de me dire que la magie existe... que Harry Potter, la famille Weasley, Voldemort... Tout ça, c'est vrai ?

Oui, répondit-il doucement. Enfin, Voldemort n'existe plus depuis quelques années maintenant, Merlin merci... Ne me dites pas que c'était votre personnage préféré, continua-t-il avec une lueur amusée pétillant dans son regard.

Euh... Non... A vrai dire...

Oui ?

Je... Mon personnage préféré, c'est... c'était... vous, acheva-t-elle en bégayant.

Ah bon ? Tu es bien la première, affirma-t-il en riant, tandis que ses oreilles et ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate qu'Eleonor trouva fort seyante.

Ah..., souffla-t-elle en tentant de ne pas trop sourire après qu'il ait – enfin – osé la tutoyer, comme si cette préférence pour lui les avait tout d'un coup rapprochés. Et... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toi, un sorcier censé travailler avec des dragons en Roumanie, tu viendrais me chercher dans mon appartement miteux, moi, une Moldue complètement ordinaire ? Et pourquoi tu romprais délibérément le Code International du Secret Magique pour me révéler tout cela ?

Wouah..., dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Tu connais vraiment bien notre monde et... moi. »

Eleonor releva l'étrange emploi du possessif qui l'incluait mais remarqua avec un certain plaisir qu'il rougissait de plus belle. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans – environ cinq ans de plus qu'elle -, mais il réagissait comme un enfant, à la fois sûr de lui et timide. Il continua en soupirant :

« La plupart des autres filles savaient à peine qui j'étais. Enfin... C'est toujours mieux que tu saches tout cela plutôt qu'un autre évanouissement. Je vais donc devoir tout t'expliquer, je crois. Je peux entrer, d'abord ? (Eleonor avait complètement oublié qu'ils discutaient de tout cela alors que lui se tenait sur son paillasson, dans le couloir.)

Je... Oui, bien sûr », répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de le laisser pénétrer dans son salon en désordre.

Imperturbable, il continua :

« Comme chez plusieurs jeunes filles d'environ ton âge, on a décelé chez toi des résidus de pouvoirs magiques inexploités et complètement inconnus auparavant. Le Département des Mystères m'a donc mandaté pour aller vous chercher et vous ramener là-bas, reprit-il avec amertume. Non que ce soit une tâche très désagréable ou difficile, dit-il en voyant son air vexé. Mais.. Les dragons me manquent. Ils sont bien plus faciles à gérer que les filles, tu sais.

Ah bon ? Les dragons ? Ces énormes créatures qui crachent du feu ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'un Magyar à Pointes est plus facile à gérer qu'une fille ? s'exclama-t-elle avec scepticisme.

Eh bien, à mon avis, oui. Un dragon ne pense qu'à se protéger, ou à protéger sa descendance. Les pensées des filles sont bien plus difficiles à décrypter. Tiens, maintenant, je ne saurais dire si tu es surprise, réjouie, attristée ou même furieuse d'apprendre que tu as des pouvoirs magiques : tu n'as pas dit un mot !

Je... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible... Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. Je n'ai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit de magique. Je... C'est juste trop beau pour être vrai », confia-t-elle, franche, pensant autant à ses prétendus pouvoirs qu'à sa rencontre avec lui.

Charlie la dévisagea longuement, remarquant peut-être les cernes sous ses yeux, le désordre dans son minuscule studio, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur timide ou bien son sourire triste. Il inspira profondément, et répondit d'une voix aussi chaleureuse que douce :

« Eleonor... C'est vrai. Tu as des pouvoirs magiques. Et je suis là pour te conduire à quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider... Si tu as bien lu ces livres qui parlent de Harry, tu dois forcément la connaître... Elle s'appelle Hermione. »

Eleonor leva un sourcil, étonnée, et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son canapé grisâtre. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, réfléchit pendant quelques instants et répondit simplement :

« D'accord. Je vais te suivre. Quand devons-nous partir ? Par quel moyen de transport ? Où nous rendons-nous exactement ? Pour combien de temps ?

- Doucement, répondit-il, amusé, mais tout de même soulagé qu'elle réagisse si bien. Nous allons prendre la moto de Sirius. Tu sais qui c'est non ? (Eleonor hocha la tête.) Bien. Le Centre d'Analyse et de Recherche du Département des Mystères se trouve près de Newcastle, il nous faudra donc tout de même quatre ou cinq heures pour y aller. Je te conseille de faire ta valise pour un mois, les examens durent à peu près cette période. Nous partirons dès que tu seras prête. »


End file.
